continent_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Continent Online Wiki
Welcome Player! Please do not mistake this series as an attempt to make another Sword Art Online. We are merely creating a wiki to store and house all of the information we have gathered on our characters. Continent Online is a fan fiction and alternate universe version of the original Sword Art Online series created by Reki Kawahara. It takes place in the same time frame as the original Sword Art Online realm and follows the what if scenario of Kayaba Akihiko developing an entirely different game that was kept hidden until a corporation of hackers got their hands on the game and released it publicly to the world under their own name. Following the tragedy that occurred in the original, the Nerve Gear malfunctions and traps the 20,000 players that bought the game. Our wiki contains ' ' and ' '. Today is , . Like «Sword Art Online», «Continent Online» was a VRMMORPG that had been in development for years under the watch of Kayaba Akihiko. However, the game itself had many issues keeping it from being publicly released to consumers. Years before when the first closed beta for «Sword Art Online» was released, «Continent Online» was discontinued and left to be scrapped. Sometime later, a gaming company that had been working in conjunction with Argos were able to find the data on the discontinued «Continent Online» and began editing the game, trying to solve the issues that Kayaba Akihiko could not. Believing that they succeeded, on August 3rd in the year 2022; (the same year that «Sword Art Online's» closed beta released) «Continent Online's» closed beta was also released world wide. Naturally, this caused an uproar within the company of Argos who declared that it was their design but without any source of evidence, could not prove that the game was developed by them (Continent Online structure and format where completely different than SAO's). Eventually, a company known as High Jax branched off from Argos and took full control of the servers of «Continent Online» and was well recieved by the market. With the successful review of the game, High Jax closed the beta and began preparing for the game to be officially released. A month later, on November 6th in the year 2022; «Continent Online» was officially released to the market and sold over 10,000 copies during it's first few hours of being released. Due to the incredibly high amount of players logging in, High Jax believed that their servers were too small to house all of the players and bought out more space that required the game to be updated. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Kayaba Akihiko had predicted as during the next login sequence of the game when thousands of players began logging in, the servers malfunctioned during the update, locking the Nerve Gear auto defense system and not allowing any of the players to log out. In a cruel twist of fate, on that same day «Sword Art Online» experienced a similar phenomenon except that instead of it being a server sided error, Kayaba Akihiko had intentionally locked the players inside the game. This would lead to the downfall and eventually bankruptcy of Argos along with High Jax after several parents sued the companies due to the deaths of their children because they tried to remove the helmet off of them. is a secret project VRMMORPG created by the company Argus for the Nerve Gear with Kayaba Akihiko as the development director. Unlike SAO however, Continent Online was never intended to be publicly released. Continent Online has a setting that takes place in a fantasy world that incorporates different mythologies in the format, giving players the experience of an "Anime" character. In terms of islands and locations, the realm of Continent Online is known as «Sebuto» (Sebun meaning seven, while shoto meaning island) and like it's name suggests, the world is made up of Seven immensely large continents; each having its own unique environment, set of monsters, and even weather. Among these continents are smaller islands that are controlled by NPC's and their respective kingdoms. (Read More...) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse